


【七五折】圣诞夜

by eldercat



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldercat/pseuds/eldercat
Relationships: Wu Zhehan/Xu Jiaqi, 七五折, 吴哲晗/许佳琪
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

天空开始下雪了。

黑漆漆的街道上只剩下犬吠声从遥远的地方传来。白色的雪花落到地面上，和黑色的泥土混成了脏兮兮的泥浆，被人踩在靴底，带到这座城市的各个角落。

这场战争已经持续了太长的时间。几个月？半年？一年？久到人们开始逐渐习惯这样的生活。在街头给大兵让路，在廉价旅店里常住，在酒馆里默许军官们赊账——虽然也从来没有还过钱。

吴哲晗从满是坑坑洼洼弹痕的吉普车上爬下来，裹紧大衣，将那身熨烫得没有一丝皱褶的黑色军装藏在里面。嘟哝着向开车的士兵道了谢，抬腿踩上被冻得又硬又滑的路面。

街角一家店铺的门还虚掩着，隐隐约约透出橘黄色的光。门上的玻璃被人用报纸糊住了，长时间的不打扫让它泛着油腻腻的颜色。

吴哲晗拉低帽檐，慢慢走过去。那门把手上还拴着一个红黄相间的小铃铛，傻里傻气，显得格外扎眼。

今天可是圣诞节啊。

推开门，热烈的气氛混合着啤酒香烟，以及壁炉里噼噼啪啪燃着的烟火味儿蓦地扑面而来。

生活还得继续呐。反正战火也暂时还烧不到这里来。

餐桌上的话题永远离不开酒和女人。

侧身走过因拥挤而显得狭窄的过道，耳边充斥着男人嘎嘎的大笑和啤酒瓶丁零当啷的脆响。

散乱摆放的小木桌已经被人们占的满满当当的。吴哲晗懒得再费口舌去与喝得烂醉的人打交道，于是径直走过去，在狭长小酒馆尽头的吧台前面找了个高脚凳坐下。

“嘿！瞧瞧！”身旁的肥胖男人不怀好意的眯起眼望着她，啤酒泡沫从嘴角滴下来，顺着脸上堆挤出来的横肉滑稽的向下淌。“一个大兵头头。”

吴哲晗瞥了他一眼，没说话。细长的手指敲了敲木制吧台，想叫服务生过来。

“外头不是还在打仗？”男人浑浊的眼睛直直的看着她黑色军帽上的帽徽，“可怜虫是不是只有夹着尾巴跑回来，对着那些新兵蛋子张开大腿......？”

咣

啤酒瓶翻倒了。

还没等那男人反应过来，吴哲晗的拳头已经砸到了面前。

许佳琪抱着一大摞刚清洗完的酒杯返回吧台，勉强笑着应付着熟客们的寒暄。小心翼翼将酒杯放好，便听见另一头骤然响起的骚动声。

那个男人根本打不过他面前的瘦高军官。舞着胳膊骂了一句，便被军官一把揪住了领子，直接甩翻在了地上，将桌椅板凳撞得东倒西歪。

人群开始起哄。许佳琪叹了口气，忙将袖子挽了挽，挤过去查看情况，“都散了都散了！小事嘛！打架嘛谁没见过......”

又弯下腰去拽那个肥胖的男人，拽了两下差点被他拽到地上去。

“别管他。酒客还需要招待。”

一只手托在了她的胳膊上，将她轻轻巧巧的拉起来。

那军官的脸隐在帽檐下的阴影之下，看不清面容。从齐肩的黑色长发来看，应该是个女人。

女性军官？这可真少见。甚至还穿的是男式的军装制服。

许佳琪应了一声，又忍不住多看了两眼。转身推开吧台的小隔板，挤进去。

除了很久以前碰到过的那个笑起来很好看的小士兵之外，这里倒是很少有女性军官来。

不知道她现在怎么样了呢。

“一扎德国黑啤。”

细长的手指在许佳琪的眼睛前晃了晃，尝试着将她从发呆中唤醒。

“啊......好......”

吴哲晗将视线从那个背过身去拿啤酒的人的身上移开，抬手将脑袋上的帽子摘下来，端端正正地放到桌子上。晃晃脑袋，让有些乱的长发自己散开。

脚边满脸鼻血的男人从地板上爬起来，骂骂咧咧的推开人群逃掉了。

没结账呢。

吴哲晗掏了掏口袋，将最后一叠钞票扔到了吧台上。硬币哗啦哗啦四处滚。

“用不了这么多钱啦。女士。”

许佳琪将那一扎酒放到吧台上，向她推过去。

一抬头，视线便被那张从阴影下显出来的脸牢牢吸引住，再也挪不开。

天底下怎么会有这么巧合的事呢？许佳琪想起了那些写在昂贵羊皮纸上的浪漫故事。

故事里，远征的骑士挥别了公主，待战争结束返回时，满载荣誉与鲜花前来迎娶那位心心念念的姑娘。

而自己面前，那位曾经许诺过要打赢这场仗的青涩士兵如今穿着整齐的军官装束坐在那里。模样没变，头发长长了，眉眼间透出一股军人特有的戾气，严肃冰冷。但望向自己的那双栗色的眼睛，却是和当年一般安静柔软。

许佳琪开始惊讶自己一开始竟然没能认出来她。

她不记得我了吧。许佳琪心想。

分别时大吵一架的场景还依稀能想起来。而一个破破烂烂小酒馆的服务生也确实没什么可以值得被记住的。

毕竟自己也并不是故事当中的公主。只是个小小的服务生而已。

“他的，”吴哲晗指了指身边那个男人刚刚做过的位置。现在那个地方空出来了，人群畏惧这位奇奇怪怪的军官，也没人上来填补空位。“也一起付了。”

“好的......”许佳琪匆匆从围裙里取出一个小本子，简单的记了两笔。“呃......女士......用不了这么多钱......”

“你们还有空余的房间吗？”

“大的房间已经没了，女士......因为是圣诞节所以......”

“有就行了。”

啪

吴哲晗将酒瓶在桌沿上一磕，白色的泡沫便从瓶口争先恐后的溢了出来，顺着瓶身流了下去，“剩下的都给你。当作那个时候我没付的两瓶酒钱吧。kiki。”

许佳琪的手一顿。

“对不起女士。我听不懂你在说什么。”

“撒谎可是要被枪毙的哟。”

吴哲晗的嘴角扯起一个弧度，仰起脖子对着酒瓶汩汩灌了两口。“我现在回来了。你可要兑现承诺。”

虽然平安归来的确是件值得好好庆祝一下的事。

不过这家伙脑子里到底是在想些什么啊。

许佳琪叹了口气，转头偷偷向四周看了看。这里是吧台角落，觥筹交错的人们似乎都不会注意到这边。

许佳琪将胳膊肘撑到吧台上，凑近了些，压低声音。“那句话只是......随口应下的......要兑现承诺当然也是可以的，但是......但是我们都是女孩子啊......”

那句“等我打赢这场战争就回来娶你”的话当然只是以为是闹着玩儿。中二又傻气。很认真的当真了的人才是笨蛋呢。

“女孩子怎么了？”吴哲晗又开了一瓶酒，闪着光的眸子似乎沾上了一点醉意。“还是说你有心上人了？是男人？”

“没有没有。”许佳琪慌忙摆手。

“心上人啊，可不就是老子吗？哈哈哈哈。”前来吧台续杯的谢顶男人似乎是听到了些只言片语，舞着大酒杯大笑着，露出一口黄黑相间的烂槽牙。“怎么说都是老熟人了，是吧kiki？”

许佳琪勉强露出一个笑，拎起酒壶给他倒满酒。

“是吗？”吴哲晗笑笑，不动声色地抬手将那只想要偷偷伸过去摸许佳琪手背的油腻黑手挡开，“那我也算老熟人了呢。”

许佳琪皱起眉瞪了她一眼。等那谢顶男人晃晃悠悠的离开，才重新趴回吧台上，“还在打仗吗？怎么现在就回来了？”

“战争结束了。昨天。”

“当真？！”

“本来前天就能结束。想回来和你一起迎接初雪。”吴哲晗喝了一口酒，眼睛一直定定的望着许佳琪，“又出了点小事情。不过好歹赶上了圣诞节......”

“可......报纸上还在说战线还在拉长......”

咣当

小酒馆的门被撞开了。

脑袋上顶着飞雪的报童跑了进来，鼻尖脸颊被冻得通红，却依旧掩盖不了脸上兴奋的神色——

“战争结束啦！战争结束啦！”

手上挥舞的报纸哗啦哗啦直响。

小小的酒馆里爆发出人群震耳欲聋的欢呼。人群全都站了起来，酒水撒的到处都是。报童被人抬了起来，又高兴又害怕的高声尖叫。

甚至都没人在乎是哪一方战胜了。混乱的年代，祖国的概念在这群混吃等死的人脑子里已经是很模糊的了。哪方能给他们饭吃，他们就站哪一方。

吴哲晗笑着冲许佳琪举杯，喝干了那瓶子里的最后一口酒。

许佳琪觉得自己眼眶有些发烫。伸手推开吧台的隔板，推开人群挤了出去。

“去哪儿？”吴哲晗想拉住她，奈何狂欢的人群抬着报童正巧走到了吧台边上，哄闹得让人根本做不成任何事。

放下酒瓶赶紧去追那个逃跑的姑娘。人群来来回回，只远远看得见她的背影越跑越远。

最后是在角落的盥洗室抓到了她。

水龙头哗哗哗的流着，也没人去管它。

许佳琪的下颚滴着水，抬头望着吴哲晗。眼眶红红的，像是哭过的样子。

吴哲晗凑过去，想用手去擦干她脸上的水珠。“怎么哭了？”

“不知道......”

她没有躲，由着吴哲晗有些凉的手指描摹过她的脸颊轮廓。“明明应该是很高兴的事情......可又说不上来......”

阴冷狭小的盥洗室当然不是调情的好地方。但外头闹得快要将屋顶掀了去，一方安静的领地便是弥足珍贵的了。

吴哲晗的手被许佳琪抓住了，热烫的温度从掌心准确无误地传递了过来。

“我一直在等你。五折。”

她靠的越来越近。有些嫌大的旧棉衬衫没有扣好领口的扣子，冻得有些发红的锁骨和白皙纤瘦的脖子让人全身血液向上涌。

琥珀色的眼睛很亮，又被某种情绪蒙上一层雾气。变得捉摸不透。

外头有杂乱的脚步声。

吴哲晗强迫自己将视线从那双有吸引力的眸子上挪开。一把抓住她的手腕，将她拽进最近的隔间，锁门。

是喝醉了酒的女人们相互搀扶着进了盥洗室，用刺骨的冷水洗去脸上抹花的妆，兴奋的高声谈论着，粗俗的字眼直刺入耳膜。

隔间空间并不大，两个人站进去，活动的空间便很小了。好在并不脏，除了客人多的时候，这里平时并没有人使用。

许佳琪的脊背贴着隔板，心脏剧因为刚刚吴哲晗的举动而剧烈跳动着。

你干什么？努力用口型说出这句话。

吴哲晗笑了，俯身凑了过来。柔软的唇带着啤酒的味道，在耳廓上轻轻磨蹭，蹭得人心痒。

“在外头接吻会被看到的。”

低低的惊呼被她用唇封住了。缓慢而温柔的慢慢触碰，敏感的舌尖探过去，扫过她紧紧咬住的牙齿。

在紧张什么呢？

吴哲晗的手抚着她的腰，尝试着让她紧绷的身体放松下来。

柔软的腰小幅度的动了动，不安分的想要逃离吴哲晗的掌控，却是看起来像猫儿似的求欢。

唔。

唇齿间流露出的单音节字眼被刻意压低，掩盖在了外面水龙头的水声之下。

外头还有人。

许佳琪求饶似的望着吴哲晗，紧紧咬住下唇。

请起码不要在这里......

“好。”

吴哲晗拿开了那只作动不安的手，将她凌乱不堪的衬衫重新拉好。

“我记得我订了一间房间呢。服务生小姐？”

圣诞夜还很长。承诺就慢慢兑现吧。


	2. 番外

外头还在狂欢。混乱的喧闹被吴哲晗用力关上的房门隔在了外面。

显然是刚刚佣人打扫过。壁炉里噼噼啪啪烧着火，将湿冷的空气驱散掉了一半。

唇舌相接的粘腻声响在狭小的室内格外明显。

许佳琪脸颊发烫，连脖子也变成了诱人的粉红色。唇分后别过脸去，由着吴哲晗半拖半抱，最后跌进柔软的床里。

床单与被面散发着一股子潮湿的气味。大抵是因为这该死的天气，以及没钱修缮而渗水的墙壁。

被水泡透发霉的墙纸翻卷着掉到了地板上。木床嘎吱嘎吱的响。

单薄的衬衫蹭在粗糙的被面上，冷的很，可偏偏身子又滚烫。鞋子被那个人两下除掉之后，整个人就陷进了冰火两重天当中。

吴哲晗的大衣被压得皱皱巴巴，看起来似乎很贵的面料现在被她用膝盖胡乱压在身下。许佳琪撑起身体，抬手拉住她大衣的衣领，想帮她脱下来。

手指在不受控制的发抖。羞耻又带着向未知探索的兴奋。

我来。吴哲晗轻声说。

迅速除掉多余的东西，包括那身庄严得体的黑色军装。现在它在破破烂烂的木地板上，和擦脚垫躺在一起。

衬衫纽扣被细长的手指耐心地一粒一粒解开，由上到下，慢慢将包裹住的年轻身体暴露在诱人的欲望中。

吴哲晗的唇半张着，从耳垂一路吻下去。蜻蜓点水一般，滑过颈侧，锁骨，然后是形状姣好的胸乳，再向下，是火热的下腹。

热起来了。

细汗从额头脊背渗了出来，在被面上一蹭，只留下斑斑点点的深色痕迹。

许佳琪喘着气，抓着被单的手指骨节都泛着白。吴哲晗的吻像是引燃引线的火把，现在引线嘶嘶燃着，随时可能引爆深处的欲火。

喉间的细小呻吟忍忍还能勉强止得住。许佳琪咬着自己左手的食指指节，努力不让自己显得太过羞耻。

但是吴哲晗停住了。

手依旧摩挲着她柔软的腹部，可头却抬了起来。眼睛望着许佳琪，神色似乎有些窘迫。

“怎么了？”

“我不知道......该怎么弄......”

你......！

许佳琪一脚踹了过去。好在吴哲晗好歹是战场上摸爬滚打这么久，慌乱中也没乱了动作，赶忙伸手捉住她的脚踝，重新按回被子里。

许佳琪又好气又好笑。望着那张无辜的脸又发不出脾气。刚点燃的火散了个精光。

叹了口气，拉过被子盖住自己。

“睡了吧。”

吴哲晗知道自己做错了事，脸皮薄又不好开口央求她再试试。之前的耍帅的气势荡然无存。

“kiki？”

轻轻喊了一声。许佳琪翻了个身，不理她。

吴哲晗没办法。掀开被子，跟她躺到一起。

被窝里还是有些凉。

怀里撞进来一个温软的身子，干燥清爽的短发蹭着吴哲晗的下巴。

生我气吗？吴哲晗问她。

许佳琪没理。

一只细掌贴在了光裸的大腿内侧。吴哲晗猛地一颤，慌张地转头望着身边的人。

刷拉

被子被掀开了。

许佳琪咬着嘴唇骑到了吴哲晗的腰上。

反守为攻？

吻落了下来。细密的舔吮着她敏感的耳后肌肤。

吴哲晗哼叫了一声，搂住她的腰。

“你怎么......”

“闭嘴。”

指尖盖在了吴哲晗的嘴唇上，堵住了她将要问出口的话语。

许佳琪的眼睛眯了起来，狐狸似的，紧咬的下唇却又暴露了她紧张的要命的心思。

“这种事......跟着感觉来就好了......傻子......”


End file.
